Conventionally, a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (hereinafter, may be referred to as “SLO”) is known that two-dimensionally scans laser light with respect to a fundus and receives the reflected light therefrom, thereby obtaining a fundus image.
The SLO is capable of photographing using a variety of laser light. For example, blood vessels deep in the fundus, etc. may be photographed by photographing using infrared light as laser light. Alternatively, the state of blood vessels running over the fundus, etc. may be photographed by photographing using excitation light as laser light.
It should be noted that regarding fluorescent photographing, there are cases in which fluorescence based on agents such as fluorescein and indocyanine green is photographed as well as cases in which fluorescence based on particular objects present inside the fundus (autofluorescence) is photographed.